The Spider Catches the Cat
by Hatsune Miku 01
Summary: Peter Parker is bored, he catches a kitty trying to steal some precious jewels and ends up chasing her once again. What will he do when he finally catches her? Rated M for Language, sexual content and adult themes. No FLAMING. Lemon. Spider-ManXBlack Cat. First time writing in years so be gentle with my grammar and other mistakes. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: The chase

A rare Jewel

A Black Cat/ Spider-Man fanfic

Rated M

Peter Parker was at the local Museum on an errand for Jameson taking pictures of the new exhibits for the Daily Bugle. The exhibits were beautiful and rare from overseas, consisting of rare jewels from a royal family, expensive paintings and deceased super hero costumes and gadgets. There wasn't much crime in the city of Manhattan since he put away the Sinister Six for good so Spider-Man didn't have much work. He was actually quite bored just taking photos lately.

"I wonder if I should just take up an unusual hobby to entertain myself, would be nice if I could fight some baddies for a bit." Peter said as he snapped more pictures. Sure he makes a decent living off the pictures he takes but he started to wonder if this was going to be his down time every time Spider-Man didn't have work. "I wonder what MJ is doing, ever since she broke it off with me she hasn't said a word. I'm starting to wonder if we are over for good." Peter sighed and snapped a few more pics. "That should suffice, Jameson should be…. somewhat happy with them." Peter stopped in his tracks, his spider senses going crazy. Speak of the devil about needing some excitement. Quickly he dashed into the men's room and suited up, webbing his camera and backpack to the back of the stall and webbing the stall shut. He snuck out of the bathroom through the ventilation system and crawled through the ducts, peering into each exhibit and looking for the danger. He stopped when he heard quiet rustling in the Gem exhibit. ' _Gee I wonder who that could be.'_ He thought to himself as he pushed the vent open and crawled on the ceiling toward the perpetrator. Low and behold he saw platinum hair, a tight cat suit on a sexy body and clawed gloves snatching jewels and putting them into a satchel.

"Well well well…you're pretty ballsy stealing in the middle of the day where there are people who could easily see you." Spider-Man said as he hung upside down above the woman. "Bad kitty!" The woman set her satchel down and leaned up against the glass display cases and peered up at Spider-Man with gleaming green eyes teeming with excitement.

"Hi spider. I've missed you." Black Cat unzipped her cat suit down to her chest, exposing her glistening cleavage. "I thought these jewels would look great in my house so I'm borrowing them for a while."

"Borrowing is the act of eventually giving it back, which I have never seen you do Felicia." Black Cat walked toward where Spider-Man was hanging upside down, her face level with his. She slid his mask up to his nose and gave him a peck on the lips followed by a lick. Peter felt his body stiffen.

"I like to call it a long term investment. You still with that red head?" Spider-Man let go of his web and landed on his feet, now ever so slightly taller than her.

"Yeah about that, she decided she didn't want to be with me anymore." Black Cat's eyes glinted with excitement.

"That's too bad, her loss. But that just means we can play more. But later perhaps because I need to get these groceries home."

"You're not going anywhere with those jewels Felicia."

"We'll see about that Spider. You're gonna have to catch me first." She grabbed her satchel and grappled her way out the window she came in, which conveniently was wide open. Spider-Man shot his web in an effort to tie her up or close off her exit but the shooter failed and web fluid exploded out of it, making a mess everywhere. Bad Luck. Black Cat jumped from rooftop to rooftop getting further and further from Spider-Man.

"Great…" Peter sneered under his mask. He jumped out of the window and followed Black Cat on the rooftops. He shot his web and swung hard, gaining ground on the Cat. She giggled and jumped off the roofs into a long alley way, Spider-Man pursued on foot. He gained on her as he was faster and used his webs to slingshot himself closer. Black Cat looked back and blew a kiss at Spider-Man as she slipped between two narrow buildings. Spider-Man skidded to a stop and squeezed in between the walls himself. Felicia was easily passing between the walls with a simple jog. Black Cat popped out of the walls and took off sprinting again, using her grappling hook to swing from the buildings to gain ground. She hopped into an abandoned railway and didn't see a spider in sight.

"Lost him, shame too. I wanted him to catch me." She set her satchel down on a bench and fluffed her hair, she fanned her face as she was sweating from the chase.

"I did." Black Cat screamed and smacked Spider-Man in the face. "I suppose I deserve that one." Black Cat sneered at Spider-Man and picked up her satchel in an attempt to run again but was tied up in web and placed in a human sized net web.

"Dammit, I suppose you caught me again Spider." Spider-Man snatched the satchel of jewels from her hand and webbed them to the wall.

"You know I could just leave you here for the police to find." She licked her lips and Peter felt his spine tingle.

"You know that's just as bad for me as it would be for you, you wouldn't do that to me. Besides, what fun would it be for you and I if I were incarcerated. No more chases, no more playtime, no more…wild endeavors." He voice turned to silk at the word endeavors. Peter knew exactly what she was hinting at. She was literally purring at the thought of Spider-Man having his way with her as they had before. "C'mon Spider, waddaya say? You get me out of this web, we can chase each other around some more, have some fun?" Her cheeks were flushed pink and she was panting like a cat in heat. _'Is it heat season for Felicia? She usually doesn't look this worked up when I catch her.'_ Peter thought. He looked at her legs, they were shaking and she was gripping the web hard.

"Is the little kitten worried about what could happen to her in prison?" Spider-Man walked up to Black Cat, his masked face inches from hers. She stuck her tongue out and licked his lips. "Maybe the other prisoners will have their way with you, or you'll be killed. We can't have that can we?"

"Please Spider, free me." Her breath smelled like berries, her skin was flushed red and she was shaking.

"Why should I free you when I can have all the fun I want with you completely at my mercy for about an hour. I could just freshen up the webs and keep you longer. My little pet." He walked behind Black Cat, admiring the way the web contoured around her plump ass, he crawled up to the ceiling. He left her there wondering where he was for a moment before climbing down the web toward her. He lifted his mask to his nose again and peered down at Black Cat. He kissed her passionately upside-down. Her supple lips were soft and tasted like strawberries, her breath was hot and she was basically drooling. Peter felt his body heat up and all the feelings he had for Felicia were returning. The intimacy between the two was intense and passionate. Felicia moaned into his mouth, her nipples were poking through her leather cat suit in arousal. He slowly unzipped the suit further revealing her toned stomach. He flipped down onto the ground so he was standing in front of her, he traced his lips along her breasts, licking up her sweat. Black Cat groaned and quivered in pleasure. He pushed aside the leather, freeing her large breasts.

"Oh that's much better!" She said, sighing with relief. Spider-Man licked his lips and took one of her nipples in his mouth, feeling it further harden between his lips and tongue. "Oh yes! That feels amazing!" Her body shook under him as he sucked on one nipple and twisted the other between his fingers. He brought his lips up to hers to silence her, massaging his tongue with hers. One of his hands slid down her stomach and into her cat suit, lightly tracing her mound. Her breathing hitched and she ground her hips harder into his hand. _'I can't take much more of this!'_ She thought. Spider-Man reached between Black Cat's legs and grabbed the fabric of her cat suit and ripped, tearing a hole in the suit. "You fuck! This was handmade!" She sneered. The hole in her cat suit perfectly opened the way to her soaking wet kitty, practically drooling for attention. She shivered as the cold air chilled her hot body. The rest of the suit clung to her like duct tape due to the perspiration and heat.

"You look like a cat in heat." He said as he slid two fingers inside of her, massaging her clitoris with his thumb and pressing his fingers into her G-spot. She squeaked and shivered as she struggled to control her impending orgasm. Her legs began to shake and he breathing became labored and rapid. Spider-Man massaged her G-spot and began to coax an orgasm out of the cat.

"Spider, I-I can't hold it much longer. I'm going to cum!" The cat said as her legs grew wider apart, she pressed her pelvis into Spider-Man's hand as he roughly finger banged her.

"Here kitty kitty. Cum for me." He whispered into her ear. Her body shook and she let out a shrill yell as her walls contracted around his fingers, he continued to massage as her orgasm descended into rhythmic twitches. "That's right, look at how soaked my fingers are." He brought his soaked fingers to her lips, her tongue darted out to taste herself, lapping and sucking all of her juice off his fingers. He leaned in and licked her lips tasting her delicious pussy. He twisted her on the web till she was upside down, her face parallel with his confined bulge and her pussy parallel with his face. He opened his suit to reveal his rock hard cock, dripping with pre-cum. Black Cat licked her lips and rubbed the tip over her smooth lips. She took his whole member into her mouth and started sucking and kissing the head and shaft. He moaned out in pleasure before burying his face in her pussy.

"Oh fuck!" The cat shouted out with a mouth full of cock. Spider-Man thrust his hips forward causing his cock to slide down Black Cat's throat. She gagged and coughed but continued to take his cock down her throat as he face-fucked her. He slid his tongue up and down her slit, paying careful attention to her clit as he gently sucked on it and flicked his tongue up and down and around in circles, drawing his name on her clit. His tongue submerged itself inside of her and lapped up her cum, she groaned in anticipation. He knew what she wanted, and she was about to get it. Spider-Man's cock throbbed in her mouth and we withdrew it. He sliced through the web fluid, freeing her of the confinement. He embraced her and kissed her hard, forcing his tongue into her mouth. "Ngh, Peter!" She cried as she was pressed up against the wall hard. He flipped her around so her face was pressed against the cold wall of the abandoned station. He spanked her hard, relishing the sound the leather made when he made contact. It echoed through the station followed by a soft moan. He spanked her again.

"You've been a very bad kitty haven't you Felicia?" She chuckled and pressed her ass up against his cock, squeezing it between her cheeks and making a nice leather sound.

"Yes Spidey, I have been a very naughty kitty and I think I need to be disciplined." Spider-Man's cock jumped at the sultry sound of her plea to be punished. He pressed his lips to the back of the cat's neck after brushing her soft platinum hair out of the way, he sucked on her shoulder till there was a mark. He grabbed both of her supple breasts in his hands and massaged them, causing kitty to purr lightly. He pressed the head of his cock against the opening of her pussy, she seethed and sighed, pushing back against his cock. He grabbed her hips and spun her around so she was facing him. "Cat got your tongue?" She said as he webbed her wrists to the wall and lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He chuckled and positioned himself at her entrance.

"No, Spiders are hunters, they lie in the shadows and wait for their prey. I am just about to devour mine." He said as he slid inside her. Her eyes rolled back and she bit her lip as she was filled by Spider-Man's big cock. Her nipples hardened even more if that's even possible, her back arched in his arms and she tightened her legs around him. He slid almost all the way out and then slammed back into her with superhuman strength. She moaned loud enough that it echoed in the train station several times. He started a slower rhythm, savoring the feeling of her warm tight pussy. Her arms pulled against the webbing and she grew frustrated that she couldn't touch him, wrap her arms around him. He leaned in and sucked on her neck, creating little red and purple marks. His rhythm quickened, his cock throbbing wildly inside her, he clenched his teeth and painfully withdrew himself from her as he was close to cumming. She whimpered from the loss of contact but it was quickly replaced when her legs went onto his shoulders and he began eating her pussy again. He could taste his pre-cum and felt his need to fill her grow stronger. With his tongue on her clit he inserted two fingers into her pussy and massaged her G-spot again, this time her eyes shot open and she felt the oddest sensation. She felt like she was cumming but also like she was urinating. She looked down and saw herself squirting into Peter's mouth.

"Peter, wait! I- this feels weird…. but good! I'm confused!" Peter continued his massage and urged her to cum and squirt more. He drank that shit like he was dehydrated. It tasted sweet. He set her back on her feet, which if not for the web holding her up she would have fallen over. He cut the web and she fell to her knees.

"I'm not done with you yet Cat." He said as he stroked his cock in front of her. She was in such orgasmic bliss that tears were escaping her eyes. He pushed her onto her hands and knees and pressed her head down onto the concrete so her ass was nice and exposed in the air. He positioned himself behind her and slid into her pussy once again, inciting a suppressed moan. Peter was at his limit; he was probably a few minutes from cumming inside her. He grabbed her hips and began drilling himself into her hard.

"Oh! Fuck! Peter, I—can't… Ah!" She moaned. He flipped her so she lay on her side with one leg under him and the other on his shoulder. From this position he could go deeper as he leaned forward. He began a rapid thrust as he fucked her hard. His dick hitting her cervix with every thrust. Her eyes rolled back as she felt herself cum, her body rigid. Peter hit the wall, he started thrusting faster and deeper as his orgasm creeped up on him.

"Ah, Felicia. I'm cumming!" He shouted.

"Yes Peter! Cum inside me!" Felicia ripped off his mask and grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. Their tongues interlocking with each other as Peter groaned and filled Felicia to the brim. His cock violently throbbing inside of her as her walls clamped down rhythmically on his cock. He softened and slid out of her and watched as his cum poured from inside her. Felicia took a few moments to compose herself before she spoke. "That was great Spider, see how are we gonna do that if you bust me?"

"Doesn't make it right Felicia. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man means I keep the districts safe from crime, even cat burglaries. Besides, what's a cat gonna do with a few jewels? Smack them around and rub yourself on them? Hehe." He chuckled to himself before putting his mask over his head. "Felicia?" He turned around and the satchel was gone, and so was Felicia. The web fluid had dissolved and she had taken just enough time to compose herself so she could make an escape. "Goddammit!" He made his way outside of the abandoned station and saw a little stuffed cat at the entrance with a note that read _'Spider, thanks for the great time, I'll let you know if I got home safe. ;) Till we see each other again, Black Cat.'_ Peter sighed audibly, "Well, I guess I can keep a closer eye on the museums till I catch her again." Peter knew he would see her again soon. He began swinging through the city, sore from the endeavor. But eager to see her again. He might have to take a break from worrying about what MJ is doing for a while. His cheeks flushed at the thought of Felicia calling him by his name a couple times, she almost never does that. Perhaps he has more feelings left for her than he thought.

Thanks for reading.

Stay tuned for chapter 2


	2. Black Suit

Black Suit

A Spider-Man X Black Cat fanfiction

Chapter 2

 **First off I want to start this chapter by saying thank you to all my readers and people who have reviewed and favorited the story. You guys made this second chapter happen, I always have esteem issues about my writing style thinking that it sucks and its poorly written and I did not expect to get this much love on this story. I am a huge Marvel fan and the Spider-Man universe is my absolute favorite. So with that I will shut up so you guys can enjoy the next chapter. I plan to do as many chapters as possible so you guys can have something to read for a while. Enjoy!**

Felicia POV

It was about 1 a.m. when I peered out the window of my tiny apartment, sighing longingly at the thought of only sharing a bed with myself tonight. Like every night I do my usual routine and prepare to sleep, the time I go to bed sometimes varies because of the heists and burglarizing I tend to do, sometimes they can be longer jobs and last a few hours. But tonight was a night where I didn't want to go out and rob any places, I didn't have any motivation whatsoever. Because of him, Spider-Man. He sets my soul on fire, he makes me hot and nervous and excited. I think about him catching me, the thrill of the chase. The Spider on the wall that I toy will but never kill. Sometimes I think that one of these days I might piss him off enough that he might snap and finally end me. I roll over in bed, thinking about the web-head and the way he always manages to catch me. This last time was so unexpected that I actually slapped him. I smile thinking about it, it felt good to smack him around a little bit. An actual fist fight might be thrilling. Then I think about the rest, the way his hands felt on my body, the way he kissed me. It was all so hot, so addictive. My body grows weary for the spider and I feel a need growing in my loins. God he makes me crazy. I grab a jewel off my bedside table, spinning it so the light refracts and makes the jewel shine. I clutch it in my hand and sigh. Moments later I drift off.

 _It rustles in the bushes, looking for its next victim. Hunger growing in its belly, the belly of a monster. It spots a dog, no its too small. It's just about 3 a.m. and it needs to feed soon. It latches onto the undercarriage of a car and hitches a ride. Hoping that when it arrives it will have found its meal._

I feel pain, I feel sick. What's going on? Why does my body feel like this? Power, anger, hunger. My eyes jolt open, a nightmare? I look at the clock; it reads 5:34 a.m. I sit up in bed, covered with sweat, thirsty as all hell. I bound up from my bed and walk hastily into the kitchen. I grab a glass and fill it with water, I gulp down one glass then two. Satisfied I walk back to my bedroom. I flick on the light on my bedside table and sit on the edge of the bed, what was my nightmare even about? Why do I feel sick to my stomach? I sigh and put my head in my hands. I lay down on my side and take some deep breaths. I feel like I need to throw up, but almost can't. It's more of a feeling of disgust than anything else. Must have been a bad dream.

 _"Felicia."_ A voice says. I jump out of the bed and prepare to fight. My eyes flicking to various points in the room and my heart rate increasing.

"Who's there?" I shout, terror in my voice. "Show yourself!" Suddenly it feels as though I've been punched in the gut, I double over and am forced to lay on the ground in pain.

 _"Don't worry, I will not hurt you, yet. I have bonded with you. My name is Venom."_ Oh fuck. The symbiote Venom has been around quite a few times, even bonding with Spider-Man at one point. I am in…...so much trouble. _"I feel your emotions, Your discontent. Perhaps I can help you. I need snacks or else I might just make a meal out of you. You take me to what I need and I can give you power."_

"I don't need power; I am plenty powerful so can you leave my body please?" The symbiote stands me up and phases a part of it in front of me so I am looking the alien in the eyes.

" _You don't really have a choice, do you?"_ Shit. _"You want something, and I can help you get it. Spider-Man."_ My heart skips a beat and the symbiote can feel it. A wide smile appears on his face. _"Do we have a deal?"_

"Alright. I'll take you. But no eating me!" The symbiote phases back into my body and my pain stops. I stand up and shake my head, ears ringing from the amount of pain I was just in. _So where do I find you a snack?_ I think to myself, the symbiote responds. _"A human would be nice; I would like to bite his head off." I think I can find you plenty of snacks._ I put on my suit and hop out my window, sliding down the fire escape and grappling onto a building. " _Where are we going?"_ The symbiote asks. "We are going to the Raft." Venom's excitement is palpable, there are plenty of bad guys that he can eat. _"Want to get there faster?"_ It asks. I think about it for a second, I have never experienced the full potential of a symbiote. Meekly, I agree. I feel my body fade into matter, the symbiote engulfing my body forming a body of his own. I watch as the symbiote takes off running and jumping from building to building, using my grappling hooks to propel itself even faster. We are going so fast the environment around us was a blur. Before I knew it we were scaling the side of The Raft, Venom slowly climbed up the building and sneaked up on a guard before he bit the man's head off and devoured it. I wanted to be sick. It was disgusting but fascinating. One by one he bit the heads off about 20 different guards in a very small time frame. Alarms began to sound and I panicked as I feared we would be caught. Venom decided to have some fun and start making his way inside The Raft to see what else he could get his claws on. A prisoner here and another there, all their heads were missing, he ripped another man in half and watched him bleed out. My psyche was going insane, part of me loved this rush and part of me wanted to jump ship. Venom made his way back out of The Raft, satisfied that he got to have some fun and have a hearty meal with it. We stopped at the apex of The Raft and I heard a signature "Thwip". It's him!

Spider-Man POV

I had heard on my police scanner that there was a high alert disturbance at The Raft. Great, just what we need, a high security maximum prison for the world's most hardened criminals and monsters running amok. I swung through the city and saw The Raft on fire in the distance, Jesus what are they feeding these prisoners? I web zipped over a Yacht and climbed one of the sides of the buildings, careful to avoid spotlights and guards. Don't really need the guards shooting at me when I am just trying to help. I saw something moving up to the very top of the main building, its black and moving very fast. Great...think I know exactly who that is. I slingshot myself toward the figure and land about 30 feet away from it. It spins around and that's when I get a good look at it. It was a symbiote, specifically venom of course. But the suit was different. The figure donned a leather body suit and had platinum hair and sharp nails. It stood on heeled boots and the spider symbol displayed across two large breasts.

"Felicia?" I said as I approached slowly. The symbiote growled but slid off her face just enough so I could see her bright green eyes.

"Spider, nice to see you again." She took a few steps toward me and placed her finger on my chest. "Ever picture us on a date on top of a prison?" She chuckled as she slowly circled me, her hand never leaving my body, the claws digging into my suit enough to almost rip the fiber. I spun around and grabbed her hand.

"Felicia, you have to get rid of the suit, that symbiote will kill you."

"No, I made a deal with him and he intends to keep his end of the bargain. Right Venom?" She said to the symbiote. She smiles sheepishly as she gets up in my face, her breasts pressed against my body and her knee between my legs. Why does this woman know just how to get my heart racing?

"B-bargain?" I squeak out as her knee digs into my groin in an arousing manner.

"Mm-hmm. I think we are going to have lots of fun tonight Spidey." She says as I feel something constrict around my body. She is using her symbiote powers to put me in a sort of web cocoon made from the symbiote himself. She wraps my arms to my body and constricts me so I can't even use any strength to break free. She grabs me in her arms, the symbiote engulfing her again so Venom's tongue was pillaging my masked face.

 _"She has something special planned for you, now let's go."_ Venom says as he picks me up and leaps off The Raft and makes a mighty leap from The Raft back into the city. This is really bad, I don't even want to know what Felicia has planned after I basically bound her to the wall of the train station and fucked her brains out. She still got away with her damn jewels though. Venom jumped from building to building, the destruction leaving people below fleeing in terror. He used her grappling hook and swung hard, I braced myself as we crashed through a large stained glass window. We were in a church. Venom threw me onto the altar and landed in front of me. The suit completely disappearing from Felicia's body. Her cheeks were flustered and she had a mischievous look in her eyes. Fffffuuuck.

Felicia POV

What a sight, the spider caught up in a web, and not even his own. His body bound by my symbiote webs, completely at my mercy.

"Felicia, please let me go. I can help you and we can go back to the way things were." I snarled at him as I got down to his level, hovering right over him with my voluptuous breasts in his face.

"There's nothing to help web head. You're at my mercy now. And I plan to use you to the highest of your capabilities." I say as I use my clawed glove to slice open the web right above his groin. "My, you're hard already?" I say as I lick my lips. "I am definitely going to have fun with this." I push aside his suit and his hard cock springs to life in my hands. He throws his head back and groans at the pressure release. He must have been hard the entire way here. I slide my hand up and down his cock, giving it a good rub and tug. I wrap my lips around the head of his cock and swirl my tongue around it, licking up any pre-cum that dripped from the slit. "Mmm, I have always loved how you taste." I say as I slide the shaft of his cock into my throat. He groans and tries to push his cock further but his restraints do not allow him to.

"Fuck…" I hear him groan quietly. I throat him for a few minutes before coming off with an audible pop, saliva dripping from his cock and my lips.

"No cumming yet Spidey." I say seductively as I start stripping my cat suit off. My breasts being freed from their confinement. I slid the garment down my ass and stepped out. I turned around and let the web head admire my beautiful supple ass. His cock throbbed hard and his breathing was labored. I got down on all fours and crawled toward him. "I bet you want a taste of this pussy don't you?" He nodded fervently. "Well you'll have to wait." I say as I pose on my knees and give Venom the go ahead. The symbiote uses its body as makeshift arms and grabs both of my breasts, making me moan loudly as he grazes my nipples. "You see Spidey, the symbiote knows how to pleasure too." A portion of the arm breaks away from the rest and slides down my body toward my throbbing wet pussy. Spider-Man's cock grows just a little bigger and throbs so hard I think it might explode from blood retention. Venom caresses my pussy and inserts itself into my pussy, massaging the walls and coaxing an orgasm out of me. I cum hard and my fluids drip from my body to the floor of the altar.

"Felicia, please let me fuck you. Untie me." I shake my head and bite my finger, the symbiote ceases action and disappears.

"I think it's time I fucked you." I say as I walk over and position my pussy above his hot throbbing cock. I rub the head against my clit and moan at the feeling. I bring his mask up above his nose and lay a wet kiss on him. I slide my pussy down onto his cock and feel it pulsate inside me. I might just cum from this. I start rocking my hips back and forth, grinding myself onto him. His cock head grazes my cervix and I feel my body tighten up. I grasp the web binding him and start bouncing up and down on his cock hard. My breasts bouncing in his face and my eyes rolling back into my head. This felt amazing. I continued to bounce until I felt the tell-tale rapid throb of his cock indicating that he was close. Quickly I slide off just as he wants to cum. He gasps and groans at the denial of orgasm. I turn around, my ass in full view. Venom spreads me open so Spider-Man can see my pussy and asshole. One of Venom's tendrils makes its way into my asshole. I groan and wince at the odd feeling of anal penetration. But it feels so good I might go crazy. I guide Spider-Man's cock back into my pussy and begin fucking his cock hard. He moans and squirms underneath me. My orgasm is drawing near and so is his. I need to wrap this up. I start riding so fast and hard it almost hurts. I feel the walls of my pussy contract as my pulse goes crazy. I bite my lip until it bleeds as I cum so hard I can barely stay conscious. I peer up and see the Virgin Mary depiction on the wall. Look at me Virgin Mary, I am getting my slutty pussy fucked and defiled.

"Felicia! I'm cumming!" He shouts as he pours himself inside me with 5 powerful cum blasts that hit my cervix. My body stills as my orgasm ceases and I feel him go soft inside me. I slowly slide off his cock and watch his cum cascade out of my body. I turn around and lick all of the spilled cum off his body. I crawl up him and kiss him, letting him taste his cum mixed with mine.

"We aren't done yet spider. The fun is just beginning." I say as I stand up and begin dressing myself. "You are mine now; I will have as much fun with you as I want." I feel the symbiote take over my body again but this time I am able to speak through it. "I'll be back soon Spider, don't go anywhere." The symbiote tongue flicks out in a manner that suggests if he moves he might be a meal. Maybe, just maybe I could use this suit to my advantage, give him the blowjob of his life. My body quakes and I sigh with anticipation. But I need to feed Venom before anything more happens. I spray one more web at him, sticking him onto the altar.

"You're just leaving me here?" Spider-Man says hesitantly.

"Well yeah, I have to feed Venom. If I don't he will feed on me. I'll be back soon love. Don't worry, you won't be forgotten. We have a long night ahead of us!" I do a running jump and crash out of some more stained glass window, hearing the satisfying sound of glass breaking gives me a rush. _"That was quite a show I watched. What is next for Spider-Man?"_ Venom asks. "I figured we would do some more oral, but with your tongue instead, scare him a little bit. Then maybe I'll let him free so he can fuck me hard and rough. He will need some strength for the night he's got ahead of him. Should we pick up some food?" _"I say let him starve. But I know you want him around longer."_ I chuckle, I'll pick up some pizza on my way back. I could use a bite as well.

Spider-Man POV

These symbiote webs are strong, I can't move a muscle. She said she wouldn't be gone for long but I am starting to wonder. If I could just reach my phone.

"Hey Siri, Call MJ." I say to my phone, I hear a chime in my ear piece and then the dial tone. It rings a few times and then I hear her pick up. "Hey MJ! I know this may be a bad time with it being sometime in the middle of the night, I can't reach my phone to check for sure, but I need some help. I am all tied up right now. Some cathedral, near Greenwich I believe. Great, see you in a bit!" She hangs up and I am left waiting. Hopefully MJ gets here before Felicia does…


End file.
